


So I'm following the map that leads to you

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Chapter 2 is alternate ending, Cheating, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Song: Maps (Maroon 5), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: “There could be a thousand peoples, but you’d still be the only one I see”Songfic based on Maroon 5's Maps.





	1. The map that leads to you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic includes a major character death and a bad accident. This is based on Maroon 5's song Maps and the video, so if you're still unsure: their video is marked as explicit. 
> 
> The video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmugSMBh_iI
> 
>  
> 
> I wouldn't say it has a lot of graphic violence, but just to be sure?

_We drew a map to a better place ___  
_But on that road I took a fall ___  


~

 

“So what do you think about this?” Cas asked and turned a bit to show Dean his outfit.  
“Is this too much for a party?” he asked and slid his hand down his other hand. He was wearing a flaming red leather jacket. “I don’t even know where I got this from, I guess this one was Gabe’s Christmas present from years back”

“I think you look good, Cas” Dean replied as he tried to see the TV behind Cas. There was a football match going on, and if he was lucky, it would be finished before he and Cas had to go to a party his old college mates were throwing.

“No, this is too much” Cas said, more to himself as Dean was back to focusing on the game.

 

“What about this?” Cas asked, now back with a button up and a vest. “Do you like it?”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Lose the vest, Cas”

Cas pouted but did as Dean suggested and went back to put it in it’s place. 

“Do you these are good, Dean?” he asked and stepped his foot on the living room table. He had white sneakers Dean had bought him a while back, saying he couldn’t possibly go to a party looking like a tax accountant. 

“You know I think you’re hot no matter what you’re wearing… or if you’re not wearing anything at all” Dean winked as Cas blushed. “Now come here and we’ll watch the game together to the end” he patted the space next to him on the couch.

Cas smiled and sat down, throwing his feet over Dean’s lap and putting his hands around Dean’s shoulders. He laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean gave him a little kiss on top of his head and Cas gave him a kiss on his chin.

“You’re too sweet, Dean”

 

~

 

They were just arriving to the party when Dean realized he forgot his phone home.

“Damn it, Cas, I forgot it!” Dean said as he furiously looked around his car. This couldn’t be happening, he wanted to show everyone pictures of the newest car he was working on, it was a real gem, old Cadillac. 

Cas smiled “You know I always have your back, right?” Cas asked and offered him his phone. 

“What? How? I was, I’m sure I had it - “ Dean stuttered as he took his phone and looked at Cas. 

“You had it but you forgot it as you took your leather jacket and keys. I just picked it up, I wanted to see how long it took you to realize you hadn’t it with you” Cas said and adjusted his button up.

“You’re the best Cas” Dean said and leaned to open up a few buttons from Cas shirt. “That’s better, sweetie” he complimented as he gave him a quick kiss on lips. 

 

~

 

They walked together to the party. There was a lot of peoples, their old friend’s from college. Not that they cared so much. They curled up together to one darker corner at the living room, making out. 

“There could be a thousand peoples, but you’d still be the only one I see” Dean murmured to Cas’ ear and he giggled. He gave Dean a kiss on his jawline and Dean smiled. 

“Even if there’d be your favorite football player?” Cas asked.

“Even then” 

“Even if there was Led Zeppelin?”

Dean acted like he was thinking really hard but then he just smiled wildly. “Even then”

Cas smiled and drag Dean closer by his jacket’s collars, into a deep kiss. Dean’s hands found their places behind Cas’ back and he pulled Cas a little closer, if possible. “Even then” he whispered.

 

Later on, they moved to sit on the couch and to talk with their friends. Dean went to get drinks for him and Cas, while Cas was having a conversation with Charlie, his friend from high school, Charlie went to the same college with him as well, and she was the one who introduced him to Dean. 

It had been a long, long week of exams and essays and Cas had hardly done anything else than studied. It went on to that point that Charlie needed to come over and make sure he ate because Cas was too busy “solving the world’s problems, memorizing things, the usual”. On Friday night Charlie had barked in, literally dragged the poor boy from his dorm to a party her girlfriend Jo was having. She knew Jo’s best friend, Dean and she knew that he and Cas would make an awesome couple. And they did, it took only a few weeks of stalking before she could confirm that yes, they were in love (because both of them went radio silence after Charlie caught them making out at the bathroom).

Cas started to loosen up and they both started to seem much happier, which they were, and Charlie was a really proud matchmaker.

“So, how are things going with you and Dean? Still all sweet and sugary?” she asked and poked Cas in his shoulder as he tried to avoid the question.

“Come on, I can see it on your face, you’re grinning from ear to ear, don’t bullshit me” she said and looked at Cas demandingly. 

Cas sighed but he was still smirking. “Yeah, things are going well” he said and watched as Dean came back to them with two red cups. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite redhead! How are you? What about you and Jo?” he grinned as he sat down next to Cas. Cas took his cup and drank.

“Great, great. I was just prying Cas about you and him. Looks all good it seems” she answered and smiled.

“Hey Cas, is it okay if I leave you on her mercy for a while? I saw Benny there and I had business stuff to talk about with him” Dean asked and Cas smiled “Yeah, sure”. Dean gave him a kiss on lips before he got up and back to Benny. He looked back and winked at Cas. 

 

~

 

Dean had been somewhere lost for a while already when Cas got up to look for him.

“Excuse me, Charlie, I think me and Dean should be leaving soon. He has a morning shift, which I bet he forgot” Cas said and smiled apologizingly.

 

He was walking through the crowd, there was a lot, lot of peoples. He had no idea where Dean was, where he could be? 

He had been walking around the house for a good while, he had also found Dean’s and his jacket from the corner where they had dropped as they were kissing, when he found Benny. He found Benny, but Dean wasn’t with him. Where was Dean? He felt a little panic form in his chest.

“Hey, uh, have you seen Dean?” he asked from Benny. Benny turned to him. 

“Oh hey, Castiel. Dean? I think Dean was here not ten minutes ago? Maybe he left to look for you?” Benny suggested and Cas smiled sadly. “Yeah” if Dean would be looking out for him, he was sure they had seen each other at some point, hell, he had walked all around the house and the yard. Cas shook his head and left to get himself more beer.

Lucky him, that’s where he found Dean. Dean and the old cheerleader Lisa Braeden making out.  
Cas felt like his world was coming crashing down and it was hard to breathe, Dean turned around and was horrified when he saw Cas.

Cas felt his tears on his cheeks as he watched Dean try to reach up to him. He shook his head and pushed Dean away. He threw him his jacket, took a bottle of beer and left.

He hurried out of the house, outside he drank what was left of the beer and walked fast away. 

 

~

 

He didn’t understand. Why? Why would Dean do this to him? He thought they were doing well? Why would Dean throw that all away, just to break his heart? He had loved Dean, hell, he still loved but this wasn’t right. He didn’t deserve this, did he? What had so horrible he had done to deserve this, he didn’t understand.

He kept walking towards their home if it was that anymore. It was more like just an apartment. The apartment that was full of broken dreams. And one of those broken things that belonged to there was walking towards it.

His cheeks were wet of his tears and his eyes hurt.

He could already see the apartment, just one road to cross and he’d be on the front door of it when he was stopped by a drunken man who was probably a bit older than himself. 

“Hey man, you ok? I can take you somewhere and make you feel good” the drunken man slurred. He had his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas pushed the man away and was quickly walking across the road and trying to get away from the man’s hard grip when saw a bright light and as he was turning his head he felt something hit him, like it was slow motion he felt himself fly. He could see Dean’s smile, impossibly close to him. He could see him offering his hand so Cas could take it. His smile was reassuring and he looked at Cas with the loving look he always did. Cas took Dean’s hand and then everything around him went black.

 

~

 

Dean was driving way past the speed limits, towards the hospital after he had seen Cas being taken to an ambulance. He saw a car and it’s broken front glass, and he felt how he was starting to panic more and more at every second. He looked at the picture of Cas he had taped in his car’s indoor mirror.

 

He got into the hospital, he quickly locked his car with trembling hands and was soon running inside, looking for the emergency room. 

“Where the fuck is the emergency room?” he shouted but was already running and opening doors. Quickly he opened the right door and saw bloody Cas, laying on a bed as doctors were running and doing stuff around him. 

He saw the electrocardiogram, how Cas’ heart beat weakly, slowing, slowing down. Until it didn’t. Until it was just a thin line.

Dean felt how his feet gave in, how his life fall apart and he sank down on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter has an alternate ending, please note the warnings. There might be some stuff that may trigger some people but I can't say what as it would spoil it.


	2. Ain't nothing I can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, note the warnings and tags. May trigger some readers.

Dean was driving way past the speed limits. He was going as fast as he could. He saw Cas, and he saw another car going right towards him. He looked at the picture of Cas he had in his indoor mirror. 

He thought about Cas, his smiling and loving Cas. His Cas that didn’t deserve this, he thought about the man he loved the most in the world.

“I love you” he whispered as he speed up. 

 

Cas could already see the apartment, just one road to cross and he’d be on the front door of it when he was stopped by a drunken man who was probably a bit older than himself. 

“Hey man, you ok? I can take you somewhere and make you feel good” the drunken man slurred. He had his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas pushed the man’s hand away and was about to cross the road when he saw a bright light. He was waiting for a hit, when he heard a crashing noise and when he opened his eyes, to his horror he saw Dean’s car, rolling to the other said of the road, glass flying and turning into something you couldn’t call a car.

“DEAN!” he shouted as the tears were rolling down his cheeks. He ran there but he couldn’t see anything but blood.

Cas felt how his feet gave in, how his life fall apart and he sank down on his knees.

_But I wonder, where were you? ___  
_When I was at my worst ___  
_Down on my knees ___  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Thank you for reading this! If you liked this, please leave a kudos or comment, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter has an alternate ending, please note the warnings. There might be some stuff that may trigger some people but I can't say what as it would spoil it.


End file.
